She's Gone, She's Here
by VickyT36
Summary: When Mama Coco finally passes away, it leaves the Rivera family sad, but with her in the Land of the Dead with her Papa and family, and a new little one coming into the family, the Riveras won't be sad long. Takes places after Miguel's adventure in the Land of the Dead, before the ending of the movie.


**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another coco fanfic. Just something to tide all you readers over until the next chapter of coco 2 is uploaded, enjoy!**

 **She's Gone, She's Here  
**

At the Rivera household, everyone was very busy. Along with working in their shoe workshop, they were busy preparing for Enrique and Luisa's new baby. They'd set aside a small room, painted the walls, and filled it with a crib, rocking chair, and other baby things.

Luisa was eight months along, so it wouldn't be long now until the new arrival came. The family couldn't wait. Elena and Franco couldn't wait to have another little grandchild to spoil, the young people were looking forward to see what gender their new cousin would be.

And Miguel was looking forward to being a big brother. With the family all together, music back in their lives, and a new one on the way, things couldn't be better for the Riveras.

* * *

One ordinary morning, Miguel woke up and after brushing his teeth and getting dressed he went to get breakfast. "Buenos dias, everyone." he said, walking into the kitchen. But to his surprise his abuelita wasn't in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" he asked himself, confused. He didn't see his parents, grandparents, aunts or uncle anywhere. In the living room he saw his cousins Abel and Rosa sitting on the couch. "Hey guys, que esta pasando?" he asked.

"We were told to wait out here." said Rosa. "Everyone's in Mama Coco's room." answered Abel. Upon hearing that Miguel grew a little worried, and took a seat on the couch next to Rosa.

The three sat in silence for a few moments, until the silence was interrupted by Benny and Manny coming in. "Hola." they said together. "Where is everyone?" asked Benny. "Guys, I think there's some cereal in the kitchen. I'll make you breakfast." said Rosa, leading her younger brothers to the kitchen.

In the kitchen the boys were eating their cereal, and Rosa joined Miguel and Abel back in the living room. A minute later they heard a door opened, and through the living room came a doctor, and Enrique, Berto, Gloria, and Papa Franco followed him.

The other adults came in soon after. "Mama, what's going on?" asked Abel to Carmen. "Ninos, we have some bad news." said Carmen. "Que?" asked Miguel. "Well...Mama Coco has passed on." said Luisa slowly and quietly.

The three were shocked, dear Mama Coco was gone?

* * *

It turned out Mama Coco had passed away peacefully in her sleep last night. The whole day the Riveras were quiet and somber. Miguel sat quietly in his room, he was closer to Mama Coco than anyone.

He told her everything, he helped her remember her father, and she told him the truth about him. He even cried a little when he thought about the times they shared together. Then there was a light knock on his door.

"Miguel, can I come in?" asked Luisa's voice through the door. Miguel didn't answer, but his mama took that as a yes. She closed the door behind her, and sat down next to him. "I know, it hurts to loose someone you love and close to." she said.

"I'll never see her again." said Miguel. "Mama Coco lived a full life. We'll all miss her, but as long as we remember her, it'll be like she's still here." said Luisa. Then it hit Miguel. "Hey, tienes razon, Mama." he said.

Luisa smiled gently at him, then left him alone. "Now that Mama Coco's gone to the Land of the Dead, Papa Hector will finally be able to see her." he said. Mama Coco would be with her parents, husband, sister-in-law, uncles, and daughter.

Miguel smiled to himself. Even though he wouldn't see her anymore, he knew Mama Coco was going to love it in the Land of the Dead. Two weeks later, was Mama Coco's funeral. The Riveras and some family friends were all their dressed in black suits and dresses.

They listened as Elena, Papa Franco, Enrique, Gloria, Berto, and Miguel each gave their own eulogy. In the cemetery, they buried her in her coffin, and as Miguel watched he wondered where Mama Coco was at the moment.

* * *

In the Land of the Dead, Mama Coco was meeting up with a skeleton from the New Arrivals Department that would help her find her family in the Land of the Dead. "Let's see Socorro. It seems you have a several family members here. I'll call them and let them know you're here." said a worker.

Using her phone, she got a hold of Hector. "Hello?" asked Hector, over the phone. "Hello, Hector. This is Nina, with the New Arrivals Department. Your daughter, Coco is has died." she said. "She's here!?" asked Hector excitedly.

"Yes, you can come pick her up at anytime." said Nina. "We'll be right there. Gracias." said Hector, and he hung up. He was so happy he yelled, and clicked his heels. "Hector, que paso?" asked Imelda.

"Coco's died, she's at the New Arrival Department right now." he explained. "Mi bebe's here?" she asked hopefully. "Si. Everyone, Coco's arrived." said Hector to the other members of the family.

Everyone chattered excitedly, and with that they all hurried off to go fetch her. At the station, everyone was thrilled to see Coco. There were hugs, kisses, and much happiness. When Hector saw her, she couldn't believe how much she'd grown.

"Papa." said Coco, happily. "Coco." said Hector, and the two shared a warm family hug. They were re-united at last.

* * *

Back in the Land of the Living it had been a few weeks since Mama Coco had passed. The house wasn't the same without her, but they still managed to get by, especially Miguel who knew she'd probably be with the other deceased members of the family.

When Miguel woke up another morning, instead of it being quiet it seemed a little chaotic. He hurried out of his room, and went to see what was going on. He saw everyone running around, and sounding a little panicked.

He finally saw his parents. Luisa just slipped on her sandals, and Enrique was helping her put on her jacket. "Mama, Papa what's going on?" he asked them. "Mijo, your mama's getting ready to have the baby." said Enrique.

"Ahora?" asked Miguel. "Soon, but we have to get to the hospital." said Luisa. "I got the suitcase." said Papa Franco, handing a black suitcase to Enrique. "Okay, we have everything, let's go." he said.

"Be good for everyone, mijo." said Luisa. She kissed Miguel's forehead, and she and Enrique went out to the car, and drove to the hospital. Everyone waved them off as they drove away.

All day everyone was a bit antsy. They were waiting for the phone to ring, and get news on Luisa and the baby. They tried to do things to get their minds off the situation. They worked in the workshop, Elena knitted baby clothes, the kids played, and played music.

Miguel was just strumming his guitar. "(Groans), how long is this going to take?" he asked himself. Finally that evening, as everyone was finishing dinner, the phone rang. Everyone sprang up, as Elena answered it.

"Hola?" she asked. Everyone listened in on the conversation. "Maravilloso. You tell Luisa we'll see you two tomorrow. Adios." said Elena, as she hung up. Then the family finally got their answer. "She had a little girl." said Elena happily.

The whole Rivera family cheered with excitement. "Oh, Miguelito, you have a new little sister." said Elena, hugging Miguel rather tightly. "Yay." he said a bit restrained.

* * *

The next day everyone awaited the arrival. Finally they heard a car drive up, and soon Enrique and Luisa came in with their new daughter. Everyone crowded the couple so they could get a glimpse at the new baby, but Miguel couldn't get through.

"All right everyone, give her some air." said Enrique. They backed off, and let Luisa sit on the couch. "Miguel, come and see her." she said. Miguel sat down beside her, and looked at the tiny wrapped up baby.

Her small brown eyes looked at Miguel curiously. "What's her name?" asked Miguel. "We gave her the perfect name." said Luisa. "We named her Socorro." said Enrique. The whole family smiled at that.

Miguel carefully put his finger close to her hands and let her grab it. She smiled at him, as she held his finger. "Hola Baby Coco." he whispered.

 **The End**


End file.
